


Impresja

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Series: Z muzycznego archiwum naczelnego Wilczowskiej [1]
Category: Music - Fandom, Pink Floyd
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Music, Polski | Polish, Shine on you crazy diamond, Wish You Were Here album, pink floyd - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Krótka historyjka, którą wymyśliłam wiele lat temu podczas słuchania Shine On You Crazy Diamond.





	Impresja

Czy czujesz głębię i piękno tej muzyki? W niej jest tak wiele tego, czego ci brakuje.

A teraz wyobraź sobie że idziesz letnią nocą przed siebie. Jest wspaniały księżyc przeświecający przez chmury, drzewa zasłuchane w mroku i śpiące kwiaty. To noc ciepła i przejrzysta a choć idziesz przez las i cienie kładą się na twojej drodze nie czujesz zaniepokojenia. Wiesz, że nie musisz się niczego bać a ta noc tylko intryguje cię i woła.

I tak idziesz licząc niezasłonięte jeszcze chmurami gwiazdy aż nie zapragniesz zobaczyć światła, które zapalił człowiek. Właśnie wtedy ono się zjawia i możesz niedługo wejść do domku, który ci (mimo woli?) wskazało.

A potem jest tak jak to często bywa w filmach lub bajkach. Wszystko wygląda tak jakby gospodarz wyskoczył na chwilę i miał zaraz wrócić. Zmięta pościel na łóżku, ciepłe garnki na kuchence, ogień w kominku, strzelający iskrami z sosnowych gałęzi. No i ta lampa na stole, która dała ci znak. A jeśli w ciemnym, rozjaśnionym jedynie przez księżyc lesie było ci lekko i bezpiecznie tu czujesz na plecach niespodziewany dreszcz emocji. I jak to też bywa w filmach odnajdą cię potem ale nic im już nie powiesz. Rodzina się zmartwi i nikt nie będzie mógł im wyjaśnić jak i dlaczego. A sąsiedzi powiedzą tylko “No, no, taka młoda osoba…”

A już następnej nocy zapalisz lampę i wyjdziesz po cichu, na palcach…

A muzyka będzie trwać, rosnąć, płynąć jak chmury na nocnym niebie, dźwiękami gitarowych strun, głosami barw i szelestów, odgłosem wiatru, który pochwyci włosy kogoś, kto tęskniący i spragniony jak ty wyjdzie w ciepłą, przyjazną noc i zapragnie policzyć wszystkie gwiazdy Wszechświata.


End file.
